Covers for cooling furniture with a horizontal access opening in stores are well known in the art and have become more widespread in use for saving energy as they reduce the heat influx from the access opening and into the storage compartment of the cooled merchandising storage unit. In the resent years, cooling furniture covers which are displaced forwardly and horizontally away from the front side of the cooling furniture has become more popular because such covers facilitate that an increased number of customers can access the storage compartment of the cooling furniture at the same time, compared to covers which are displaceable sideways. Furthermore, it spares the customers since the customers may use their bodyweight to push and pull the covers to open and close these whereas covers which are displaceable sideways are more unhandy to operate.
EP 1 391 171 A1 discloses such cover for a cooling furniture. The cover includes at least two displaceable lids arranged in two rows along the long sides of the cooling furniture. The lids are displaceable mounted between two adjacent rails of the rail system, where the rails comprises separate tracks for the lids in each of the rows, so that the lids in the rows are displaceable in a direction perpendicular to the longer access sides of the rectangular cooling furniture. Furthermore, the cover has a stationary cover plate extending parallel to a long side of the cooling furniture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,552 disclose a rounded lid for cooling furniture where the lid is displaceable upwardly in two rails by lifting and pushing the lid in a direction perpendicular to the long sides of the cooling furniture